beamillerfandomcom-20200213-history
Molly Davis
Molly Davis is the pretty little sister of Andy. Like her brother, she ages between each of her appearances. She appears as an infant in Toy Story, a toddler in Toy Story 2, and a pre-teen in Toy Story 3. Appearances ''Toy Story'' Molly, being a one year old toddler, doesn't have a major part and only appears in a few scenes. Early in the movie while Andy is playing, Mr. Potato Head lands in "jail", which also happens to be her crib. Molly slobbers all over and takes Mr. Potato Head apart, much to his later protests. Afterward, Andy takes her downstairs for his birthday party. Because of the aforementioned incident with Molly, Mr. Potato Head also ended up referring to her sarcastically as "Princess Drool." At the end, she is seen listening to Hakuna Matata in the car, and giggles when she sees Woody and Buzz in her mirror, trying to reach the moving truck. At the end of the film, she receives a Mrs. Potato Head toy for Christmas, much to the joy of Mr. Potato Head, who wished for her during the first part of the movie. ''Toy Story 2'' Molly mainly appears a 5 year old at the beginning, being held by her mother, and at the end where she is shown to be walking, with Andy's help. She is mentioned by Bo Peep when searching for Woody's hat in her room. She is mentioned again by Woody when he and Jessie are on the plane, because he says, "And he (Andy) has a little sister!" ''Toy Story 3 Molly makes her final appearance in ''Toy Story 3, where she is 12 years old. She is first seen in Andy's room laughing because Andy still has his old toys but is lectured by both Andy and her mom. She then decides to donate many of her things, including Barbie to Sunnyside Daycare, and listens to music while reading a Tween magazine. She is then seen at the end saying to Andy, "Aren't you going to say goodbye to Buster?" Relationship with her brother In the first movie, Andy shares his room with Molly and doesn't seem to have a problem with it. In the second movie, they have separate rooms, but as seen in the clips at the start of the third film, Andy still doesn't mind Molly being in his room. He is seen at the end of the second film helping his sister walk to their mother and comments that he can teach her to drive. However, by the present time in the third film, Andy, having developed a more teenage personality, is much less willing to let Molly be in his room and doesn't allow her to touch his things, but still loves her. He helps her with a box full of toys she chose to donate to Sunnyside, and asks her if she will miss him. She then asks her brother if she can still have his room if she says "no", believing it will be hers when he leaves. When Andy says "nope", Molly replies that she will miss him. Near the end of the film, Andy mentions that he and Molly "said goodbye like 10 times", suggesting they are close. Gallery toystory_722.jpg|Molly with her mother in Toy Story. toystory2_395.jpg|Molly improving on her walking in Toy Story 2. Molly'sroom.jpg|Molly in Toy Story 3. 2qwpmdw.png|Darla on Molly's magazine Trivia *Although Mrs. Potato Head and Bo Peep are her toys, they seem to be Andy's as we always see him playing with them. *Because of Molly's tendency to drool on any toys she could get her hands on as a baby (as seen in Toy Story), she earned the nickname "Princess Drool" from the toys, especially Mr. Potato Head. *In a part of Toy Story 3 when Molly is playing outside the house, it is shown that she might enjoy playing with Buster as well. *Darla from Finding Nemo makes an appearance in Toy Story 3 on Molly Davis' magazine. *Someone was holding the model of Molly at the airport in Toy Story 2. Category:Animated characters Category:American characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Infants Category:Pixar characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Siblings Category:Toy Story characters Category:Silent characters Category:Toddlers